Save the Naked Mole Rats!
by CatrienStardust
Summary: My view on what the cast of 10TIHAY would do if they found out they were canceled. Includes ways to save the show, and a bit of cute Katrick. What else do we need? :


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END.**

Kat Stratford always fought for a cause.

That's precisely why she was seated outside, on the cafeteria table, between her sister, Bianca, and her… friend, Patrick. A few days before, she'd found out that she, Katrina Stratford, and everyone else in the world of 10 Things I Hate about You were going to be _canceled_. _Forever_.

Of course, with Kat being Kat, she had to do something.

"This is a violation of my rights. I'm fairly certain this is ILLEGAL. This borders on homicide. They're just ending us!" exclaimed Kat, slamming her fists on the table and frowning.

"I know. If they cancel us, we can't exclaim witty banter and kisses that make every watcher giggle like an obsessed fangirl." Said Patrick, sarcastically.

"Yeah, and no one can make gay jokes about me!" added Cameron. "Plus, how am I ever going to get Bianca in the five episodes we have left? I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"Like… if they cancel the show, does that mean that I'm going to be this hot forever?" asked Joey

Kat looked at him, puzzled. "Um. I guess?"

"Rigght onnn!"

Everyone sighed, rolled their eyes, and ignored Joey's absentmindedness. Well, except for Bianca, who giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Wait. "If this show gets put off the air, I can't strut around in stylish outfits and little cheerleader costumes anymore!" said Bianca.

"Yes, because your apparel is the most of our worries." Snapped Chastity.

"I have it the worse. If this show is canceled, that means I can't awkwardly like Kat, and I don't mean as a friend, even though she's obviously Patrick's and won't ever go lesbian or even bisexual for me!" moaned Mandela.

Everyone stared at her, blinking.

"Um. Er. I mean, this is insane. Can't we do anything?" she said, nervously darting her eyes.

"Actually, we can." Said Kat, basking in the glory of being the smart one. (which lead everyone to mumble and Patrick to roll his eyes. "Of course _she_ has the answers," he says sarcastically.)

Everyone leaned in closer, eager to know how they could save their precious lives.

"First of all, sign this petition, right here: petitionspot .com/ petitions/ save 10thingscampaign / . The goal is 10,000 signatures. You can also submit feedback to some website, abc family." Kat paused while everyone looked confused. "It's some company that likes us, I guess." Everyone shrugged and nodded, still not getting it but pretending to. "But seriously, here's the link for feedback abc family . com /feedback and ask to de-cancel the show. You can also email them, at feedback abc family . com "

Everyone nodded, then looked at each other awkwardly.

"What are you waiting for? Go, run and save our world!" Shouted Kat. Everyone jumped up and scrambled, leaving just Patrick and Kat, alone.

"You know, if they cancel us, I'm going to miss you, in a very strange way." Said Kat, leaning against the cafeteria table and looking up at Patrick through dark eyelashes.

Patrick, of course, smirked. A strong gust of ocean wind blew through the courtyard, blowing Kat's hair either which way. He caught a stray piece of brown-golden hair in the wind and played with it, watching her mouth spread into a little grin.

He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss, as light and free as the breeze. Instantly a warm heat spread through his chest, having nothing to do with the warm weather. They deepened the kiss and settled into it, both accustomed to the other's body.

"You know what?" he said, pulling away gently.

"What?" Kat said, opening her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too."

**A/N: Does this even count as a real fanfiction? Yes, everything in this story is true. 10TIHAY is really going to be canceled, and all the links are actually things you can do to help. I threw in the end because, well. I like Katrick. xD Seriously, though. PLEASE sign the petition, and spam ABC with complaint letters. This is too good of a show to be canceled.**

**Thank you. **

**XoXo, Catrien**


End file.
